The Lying Eyes Of Miss Erray
by DeadAsFrick
Summary: What made Jinx who she is now? What made Vi forget her own name? And will any of them ever find a place to belong? Also this is my first fic and Jayce is a douche, roll with it
1. Chapter 1 - Misery

/ _Oh Miss Erray, you know just how to make me stay /  
_

* * *

 **Alright so, this is my first fic, and I hope you like it and I'll try my best? Leave your feedback which will surely help.  
** **And I'm sorry if there are any gramatical errors since english is not my first language  
** **The title is my favourite song at the moment by I, The Mighty**


	2. Chapter 2 - Surely

The night had fallen over Piltover, the city oh so exemplar it once was now overcome with fear; Jinx they called her, the one who brought the panic, the utter disgrace.

They all hated her, an ever-growing hatred once it was clear that the destruction of their precious city brought her joy.

That same person stood facing a broken mirror, somewhere in an abandoned "house", if one could call it a house, in the lower city.

Staring at her own reflection, the dirty mirror showed what she already knew to be there, the 2 piece outfit didn't cover much, not that it showed anything either. Why had it been her choice of dressing, or when had she made that choice, Jinx couldn't recall, probably because it was practical, surely that, now that she thought about it, it made sense, at least in her mind. To compensate the weight of her guns, her garments lacked such thing, offering as much mobility as one could have , armor would just slow her down, yet it was surely that, and she could think no further for that would be a mistake she would surely regret.  
Her slim body and the tattoos, slowly withered by time, her braided blue hair almost too spotless for someone like her, her arm and leg wear, lacking symmetry (maybe the braids compensated?), she saw it all, and she knew before even walking (maybe too slowly, maybe too eager to see something else) towards the mirror, that it was all there, yet deep down Jinx knew there was something more there, something the mirror didn't show at first sight, but she could think no further, because it would surely be a mistake, and she would surely regret it


	3. Chapter 3 - Paperwork

To the exact opposite side of the slums of Piltover, stood the mighty looking police department with its high city demands of excellence and notoriety contrasting with the dreary looking lower city.

Besides the ticking clock in the sheriff's office, the silence was deafening, and that was as mind-numbing and irritating to Vi as that blue haired madwoman was.

 **VI's P.O.V.  
** The silence was fucking with me, or maybe the clock was, I swear if that shit ticks again I'll put my hands to good use for once tonight. Paperwork, paperwork and yes, more glorious paperwork, even with Jinx quiet.

 **-** Cupcaaakeeee! **–**  
How long has Cait been working on reports and what-other-fancy-what-nots?

She looked up and I was half expecting to see a skeleton staring at me, judging from the years that probably passed since she first picked up her pen.  
 **-** Yes, Vi? **–**  
She looked and sounded exhausted, dammit, I was exhausted from looking at her! But Caitlyn is Caitlyn, and her voice would never betray her status at any time.  
Excellence! Nobility! And something about honor which I didn't exactly care to remember.

 **-** You should rest, it's been yeaaarssss **–**  
My concern was genuine, always is, where would I be without her, yet I made the choice of dragging the last word for way too long.

 **-** You're right **–**  
What? She agreed with me? That goes to the history books my boys  
 **–** You could have left if you wanted **–**  
Was she staring at me, or at my proud three feet tall pile of paperwork that refused to lose height.  
Anyways, I would never leave her or she would rot here.

 **-** You know I'm not leaving you **–**  
She tried to hide the smile forming on her lips and failed miserably, the headlines already forming in my head " _The Sheriff fails at something, it's extraordinary!"_ if you added the " _Click Here To Find Out_ " that would be worthy of a summonerfeed article,  
 **-** So please Cait, take a rest, just this once?  
I'm pretty sure I had the best puppy face I could muster.

 **-** What would I do without you… **–  
** Amusement was clear in her voice, and I was the one smiling now, wait why was I smiling?

 **-** Probably not having to deal with reports after reports of property damage? **–  
** Jayce's words of me being a nuisance and a burden still stung. The worst part? He was right, but pretty boy would never understand why I'd rather break a wall than waste my time to find another way around.

 **-** Well, yes **–  
** Caitlyn had gotten up and fixed her desk, still smiling  
 **–** But… **–  
** Her face was quickly washed over with fear and dread as she eyed me once more, pain evident in her eyes  
 **–** But probably dead.

The last sentence almost slipped past me, a mumble too low to catch, but nothing _actually_ slips past me.  
My chest clenched at the realization of what she had just said.  
Caitlyn…dead? I'd rather go back to the slums

Before I could muster the words, maybe a joke, she continued, turning on her heels and facing the window, it was winter, the rain that poured made sure to remind us of such.

 **-** It's been 2 years, since we are partners, and in those two years I've lost count of how many times you've saved my life **–**  
She kept staring out the window, and something compelled me to stand beside her  
 **–** I could be formal about it, fancy high city " _fucking shittalk"_ you'd call it? **–  
** Her smile had returned, maybe because I chuckled lightly at her words, she was right, as always  
 **–** But, Vi, from my heart, I mean it, I don't know what I'd do without you…so in your ways : Thank you so _fucking_ much **–  
** A pause, followed by her eyes locking with mine, they held hope, love, all that was good and seemed so hard to find in this world, in that moment I felt something that I don't know what it is, which has been happening more and more often, she grinned wildly and a playful look took it's toll on her face  
 **–** And yes, I'll take your offer, rest sounds good.

She finished her words as soon as someone knocked at the door.  
Who in hell could it be, it's 3 AM, almost all officers have gone home and rightfully so, which means that it could only be one of those fucking two.  
Jinx  
Or

 **Normal P.O.V.**  
Caitlyn walked towards the door, opening it, and revealing the good looking men in the doorway

 **VI's P.O.V**

Jayce.

Oh god not this shithead, I'll spare the clock's life and use that time to punch this bastard self-proclaimed " _scientist_ "  
One Jinx for me please.

The groan I let out was audible enough for both people in the room to hear, Caitlyn decided to ignore it, while Jayce merely acknowledged my presence by looking at me sideways.  
If it was humanly possible, there would be steam coming out of my ears.

 **-** Caity **–  
** Caity? Who the fuck does he think he is  
 **–** It's getting late, would you be interested in hmmm **–  
** The pause had been obviously planned, and obviously to piss me off, high city shittalk indeed  
 **–** Getting some rest, I'd love to keep you company.

 **-** I'm sorry Jayce **–  
** It was obvious they grew in the same environment  
 **–** But I'm afraid I have plans.

Plans? Who did she have plans with at this hour? Wait why did I care and when did I start to care?

 **-** Alright then **–  
** His voice betrayed him, it was clear he was annoyed. He eyed me up and down as if I was the source of all his problems, if I am, then I'm glad  
 **–** Maybe some other time… **–  
** Another pause, dammit he was getting on my nerves  
 **–** In the near future.  
Fuck him

 **-** Maybe. **–** With that he turned around and left, closing the door in the process, thankfully.

Caitlyn looked at me, sighing heavily, visibly annoyed and tired

 **-** Soooooo, what plans do you have today that are so important you turned down the "Defender of Tomorrow"? **–  
** Curiosity took the best of me, and sarcasm took the best of the last part of the sentence, not my fault.

 **-** Well actually, I was hoping you'd have something planned.

So Cait didn't actually have plans…score. Did I just feel relieved?

 **-** I was thinking, maybe, go to my house and just watch a movie, that uh… **–**  
Why was I fumbling with my words, for fucks sake Vi, get your head in the gayme  
 **–** That sounds relaxing? Ya know, and then sleep, because sleep is important and…stuff? **–  
** Well that wasn't horrible….right?

Caitlyn laughed lightly at my weak attempt at…whatever I was attempting at right now.

 **-** I wasn't wrong then **–**  
Of course she wasn't, she's Caitlyn the sheriff of Piltover  
 **–** Sounds good to me, you win this time.

Oh yeah baby, I fucking win!  
Vi – 1 Jayce - 0 

* * *

**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for the lame jokes in this chapter (not actually sorry) anyways, hope you like it**


	4. Chapter 4 - City Lights

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

I was exhausted, and I knew Vi wouldn't let me stay working any longer than I'd been, also her plan sounded inviting, overly inviting even.

Jayce had to pop up, it has become his habit, passing by my office late at night with the promise of a good rest at his house, it baffles me how anyone would possibly fall for that one.

On one night when Vi was absent, she had said something about fixing her gauntlets, Jayce came to me, with the polite malice he holds at ever and any time.

\- Vi is a dangerous criminal - he had said.

\- Ex-criminal - he always held a sort of badly hidden repugnance for her, ever since he understood he would not have the "honor" of being my partner because of the "ex-criminal useless brute that doesn't even remember her own true name" as he called Vi.

\- I am very well aware Jayce

He mumbled under his breath, probably a snide remark.

\- She is a nuisance! - he was raising his voice, can't he just accept it? Geez - What do we.., you, anyone, wins by having in the force some thief who is better off dead! - He was shouting by then, his words laced in poison.

I had to keep my temper, my composure, but by no means would I let him say to my face that Vi was better off dead.

I was still the epitome of politeness and excellence, and I should act as such.

\- Please leave - If there were any gods, I hoped to every and each of them that my voice didn't crack - Leave and don't ever speak of Vi in such ways again - he did leave, and as he did, Vi was walking towards the office, and yet again I hoped to every god there could be that she hadn't heard Jayce...

-CUPCAKE !

Vi's shouting brought me back to to the present, and I was rewarded by her quizzical looks inches from my face. I jumped back at the sudden impact of reality

-You have been staring at the doorknob you're holding for ages !

Only then I realized I was indeed holding the doorknob of the office door, seized while in the process of closing

\- Oh...sorry, I was thinking

I never thought her eyebrows could become any more arched than they already were, but somehow, she managed

-About how pretty the doorknob is? - Humurous, I already knew I should expect it, not that it failed to make me laugh, just like it didn't now

-Ah...the doorknob sure holds possession of nice curves but no, I was thinking about Jayce - her arching brows dropped in a heartbeat and she swallowed forcely, was she...sad? I couldn't leave her thinking I shared of Jayce's opinion - and how much he pesters me

She ligthed up a bit to this, giving a sympathetic half grin and then making her way across the lower ranked officers desks reaching the elevator which led outside

I finally closed and locked the door to my own personal quarters grabbing my coat and followed her, the elevator soon arrived, allowing us to step inside and make the short ride down in comfortable silence

There were two night guards at the main double doors, probably the only two souls left in the entire building besides us.

The rain had come to a halt leaving a glorious sky above, it was truly a pretty scenary, and Vi seemed to notice it too

-It's so pretty

She stood with her head propped up, mouth half open, her eyes trailing the endless infinity above

I looked up too, joining her hypnotic gaze, until a shiver ran down my spine, Winter proved its dominance

-Yes, and cold too - to this she put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, not that I didn't enjoy or even wanted the gesture, but the sudden movement made me jump out of the embrace - what were y-

-Weren't you cold? - She looked embarrassed, regretful even - Sorry, I uh..

-Not that...I just wasn't expecting it - I lifted her arm by the middle piece of her hextech gauntlets, putting it around my shoulders again - I don't mind it though

She pulled me closer again, the warmth was welcoming, leaning my head on the crook of her neck we made the small walk to her house.

\- I never told you but...- Vi broke the comfortable silence, slowing down her pace, consequentially, mine slowed down too and gave me the chance to disatatch my head from her neck and turn to her, she was staring at the road before her, but certainly very far away from here - Remember that night Jayce went to talk with you? - her gaze on the street broke and she came back from her thoughts, looking at me in search for an answer

\- Yes, I do...the night you stayed fixing your gauntlets

\- Yep - nonchalant, she heard it, I'm sure of it

\- You heard him, didn't you? - My jaw had clenched, I don't want her to think she is a burden to me, or better of dead

\- Yes and before you say anything - she stopped completely her pace and took a deep breath - Just know its okay if you agree with Jayce...

I only hugged her and she seemed to gasp slightly at this but still placed her arms around me

-No, I couldn't disagree more with Jayce - a happy sight

-Thanks Cupcake - she got out of the hug and placed her arm on my shoulder for the third time that night - We should really get home, its gonna start raining soon.

Vi's P.O.V

She disagreed with Jayce, that was...nice I guess, it was more that nice, I was happy she didn't think the same way as him. That's more than I have ever had in my entire life.

She was still snuggled to my side as we walked up to the apartment door. I swear the forming clouds were threatning to drown the whole city.

I let the gauntlets fell to the sides of the door

Landing precisely in the dents already present in the floor.

That was routine, there was nothing I could do about it, and besides, the keys were inside the gauntlets, so I had to take them off. Sorry not sorry to the landlord

\- I guess you are not exactly careful when you drop your gauntlets - her eyes were glued to the dents, touché.

\- They suffer no damage, don't worry - who cares about two dents on the floor, never was a problem, never will be...at least not for me

\- Glad to know your gauntlets are safe and sound -

\- Ya got it cupcake

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

Vi motioned for me to go inside first while she picked up her gauntlets and went to store them somewhere.

I stood in what seemed the hall, the door which I just walked through facing a metal door, it looked bulletproof and fireproof, what was that?


	5. -

_Aight so, gonna be honest I completely forgot about this but I do intend to continue it, yet I want to think of a better plot (It won't be far from what I had thought before but Jayce is no longer a douche) and I'm so sorry to anyone that started reading this._  
 _I promise to continue it though, thanks for everything_


End file.
